The Magical Son of Three
by OMGItsShadow
Summary: Rewrited into the Son of Olympus
1. Chapter 1

**The Magical Son of Three**

 **A/N: This is the Rewrite of my older Fanfiction (The Son of the Big Three) I will try to post daily but if not I will just post in one big crumple of Chapters. I'm sorry if this is not what you are looking for but please still leave a suggestion how I can make it better in General.**

 **And sadly I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

 **Requirements**

 **Elemental Harry**

 **Incredibly Smart Harry**

 **Harry x Harem**

 **No Slash. EVER.**

 **Forbidden**

 **Nice Dumbledore and Weasley Family**

 **That's All Folks now lets get on with the Story!**

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Mount Olympus: Meeting of the Big Three**

"Brothers we all know that damn law that we have signed has prevented us from having children with mortals, correct?" Zeus said Then Hades countered "Well it prevented us but apparently it didn't stop you." Zeus looked Guilty at his Brothers "It was a moment of desperation, so forgive me on my wrong doing." Poseidon and Hades looked at each other as if talking in a mental way, before they decided "You are forgiven." They chorused "Now that, that's over I propose that we three deserve a break but unless we want to lose in this inevitable war Gods against Titans we must create a child with extraordinary powers. We all know that our powers are in most circumstances the most powerful so we will create him with our Godly blood which in turn makes him a God. The God of Olympus when we get the other Gods to agree to bless him with their specialties he will surely win this war for us and when this is over he will effectively replace me on my throne as the King of Gods." Zeus explained "And how do you propose we do this? Obviously we cannot create him with only our Blood" Poseidon said "What about we create the life and transfer it to a womb of one of our top believers?" Hades proposed. They Agreed and have done the deed and agreeing that the name shall be decided by the one who gives birth to him, The Potters.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Godric's Hollow: 3 Months Later**

'Wait till James hears the great news' Lily Potter happily thought. She heard the door opening and hears his Husband say the usual words when he gets home "Lily! I'm Home!" Lily then tackled him to the floor with a bone-crushing hug and said "James, I'm pregnant!" and hearing those words from his wife triggered him to gape in surprise before coming to his sense and celebrated with his wife all through out the night. (If you know what I mean)

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office**

At his office Dumbledore was spying on one of his most dedicated members of the Order of the Phoenix, The Potters. Little did they know that he was only using them for their money and nothing more. It seems that there will be a new child, and according to his readings has a power that surpasses his and Voldemort's combined. He knew that it would take a lot of Time and Work but he needed to control and manipulate that boy, For His Greater Good. While on his perch Fawkes heard his former bond mate and teleported to the Potters to see if he can convince them to move as soon as possible due to the danger of having Dumbledore around the child he sensed even from there was gonna grow up to be one of the most righteous boy he would ever meet.

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 **A/N: I Hope you enjoyed it as much as I do and remember to leave a Review on how I can make it better or you know suggestions…**

 **ShadowKiller0330 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Magical Son of Three**

 **A/N: Shout-Out to my First Reviewer in this story PersonaQeminod1, Thank you for leaving suggestions it really means a lot to me. Now on to the story!**

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Harry's Birth**

"James he's coming!" Lily said with gritted teeth feeling that their baby would soon come out. James rushed into the room and immediately went to their fireplace to floo to St. Mungos where their first child would be born. Both of them decided to pick a name so even if he or she is a girl or boy they would have a name prepared Rosaline, Rosy for short if it's a girl and Hadrian, Harry for short if it's a boy. Several hours went by only hearing Lily's frequent screams of agony and the healer's re reassurements from outside the door before the doors opened slowly revealing one of the healers that whispered "Please remain quite because the mother is currently asleep recovering and the baby is perfectly healthy, No need to worry." James was relieved and excited to see what gender their baby was and was pleased to find it was a boy. "Is that my baby?" he heard Lily murmur with tears of joy starting to build up in her eyes as she smiled lazily before promptly falling asleep again.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Mt. Olympus**

After hearing the news Zeus told his brothers "Our son was just born." Poseidon couldn't help himself so asked "So when are we going to get him" Hades in response smacked Poseidon's head showing that he blurted out something that defined him as an idiot and said "He was just born we wouldn't want one of our believers to suddenly and openly show that they hate us and may possibly destroy some of our monuments, No… I sensed their death coming soon, then we will take Harry for Apollo has predicted 3 possible outcomes First he will be abused horribly if we don't take him. The 2nd one is he will be raised by that old manipulator that has been cheating me by making a anchor to life. And The Third one is we raise him to be a powerful God along with our counter-parts in the Roman universe that we just so happen to have a way to contact them."

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **New Rome**

"Why do I feel that our Greek counter-parts are planning something that will undoubtedly involve us?" Jupiter asked Juno "Well Apollo did tell us that this might happen." She replied.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Unknown Location**

"You did good Lucius, you managed to let them get away for the 3rd time and I have to say your last. Avada Kedavra." A smooth, silky, snake-like voice said before the man crumpled down on the ground dead,

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Malfoy Manor**

"Narcissa, Lucius has been killed." Wormtail said through the Floo Connection. Getting the news Narcissa told her son and they cried all through out the week waiting for the Dark Lord to send Lucius' body for a proper burial.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Magical Son of Three**

 **A/N : Wow! This story is booming with support so many readers are still reading! Okay I need your help on this one I need someone to pair Harry with even if its from the Harry Potter world or Percy's! I know that a lot of Percy Jackson female characters are technically related to him it's Okay if you pick any of those even Thalia if you're in to that crap cause I know I am… Well on to the Story!**

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Harry's 1** **st** **Birthday**

"Happy Birthday!" the excited parents greeted their first-born child because today was no ordinary day it was his Birthday, they have already planned a party that includes a lot of balloons, the Marauders and some of the Aurors from James' work to also not only protect them from any harm because it is now widely known that they apart from the Longbottoms have defied the Dark Lord 3 times so they are most likely being hunted down and been ordered to be killed on sight. The Party have started well and ended after everything they prepared was finished and all the food they bought and cooked was gone they had ended the night as anyone would, they watched as Harry blew the fire from the candle with a surprisingly strong gust of wind. Unknown to them that Harry had somehow unlocked his first hereditary power.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **October 31, 1981**

"Lily take Harry and go I'll try to hold him off" James screamed franticly trying as hard ass he could to save Lily and their son before hearing the door smash into pieces in front of their very eyes to reveal a very pale man holding a wand and was already opening his mouth to say the exact word that will end the Potter's life. "Avada Kedvra" the man casted at James that ended his life before going up the stairs where a worried Lily barricaded the door to the nursery and unfortunately for them the Dark Lord heard it and knew where they were. The doors blasted open and saw that the Dark Lord has already killed James. Lily cried out "Please not Harry! Kill me instead! Please have mercy he's just a child!" Voldemort responded "Move aside silly girl" but when Lily didn't stop begging and didn't move Voldemort cast the killing curse once again "So you are the child that was destined to kill me? Pathetic" before trying to kill the child but unfortunately for him it bounced back and hit him twice as fast leaving him as a bodiless wraith to roam the world and try to get it back leaving Harry with a scar a Lightning bolt.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Mount Olympus**

"The time has come brothers, I have already sent Hermes to retrieve Harry and he should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Zeus said before Hermes appeared holding a baby that is destined to be the king of Gods. The trio Gods smiled at Harry, their son that had 2 Prophecies to fulfill.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and to remind you the Voting Polls for Relationships have been opened.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Magical Son of Three**

 **A/N: I'm Sorry that I haven't been posting lately and it's because we left for a vacation and I only had my Phone with me and we all know that writing long scripts like these are almost impossible using those small keyboards. Anyway thanks for the Suggestions and I may just use most if not all of them.**

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Mount Olympus: Harry's 2** **nd** **Birthday**

"So this is the day our son was born?" Poseidon asked oblivious. "Obviously, thank you for stating the obvious brother." Hades said sarcastically with an eye-roll. Zeus chuckled at Poseidon's ability to almost instantly forget information when busy and Hades demeanor, both noticed this and sent Zeus both a glare.

While they were talking Harry was subconsciously drawing out some of his inherited powers mainly from Zeus to get the brother's attention and sent a Lightning bolt that hit Poseidon's back distracting him and his brothers from their conversation Poseidon looked at Zeus and asked "Why did you do that?" Zeus responded genuinely oblivious of what he supposedly do "Do what?" Poseidon sent him a glare that could rival Snape's not as if they knew that "That! You sent a Lightning Bolt at me remember?" Before Zeus could respond Hades said "Look at what our son is doing." They all were impressed at Harry's control over his powers or the lack of it after Hades getting hit by it several times while Zeus was looking at Harry with a new-found excitement and Poseidon looking as if he was going to die of laughter at any second. "Well now that we know that you can control your powers now we can teach you!" Zeus said enthusiastically before getting smacked on the head "You realize he is no more than a mere child correct?" Hades reminded Zeus smirking obviously contented at being able to hit him for a reason that counts.

"Well I suppose we can wait it's not like we don't have an eternity we can spend to teach him right? But can't we atleast give him an Aging formula?" Zeus asked "No." The other two chorused smiling at their brother's antics "Perhaps we can just wait and see? I believe since this is the first date of birth our son has spent with us his first power has just manifested and since we are yet to get the blessings of the Roman Gods we can wait until he is old enough to use all of them.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Time Skip: 4 Years later**

A overly enthusiastic 6 year old God was running around begging for his parents to let him meet the other Greek Gods and like any other parent that had a child that could perform the Puppy Eyes complete with the Pout flawlessly eventually said yes. "I guess you are old enough since you are able to control my powers as well as Poseidon's and Hades' I think you are capable of controlling some other powers such as Ares' battle prowess and Athena's strategy making would be useful in the long run." Zeus said with a sigh. They knew there would come a time when their son would eventually want to meet the other Gods but they did not expect that Harry would master all their powers in 4 years,

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Later that Day…**

"So you're telling me that you created a child with your brothers using only your blood and transferred it to one of your followers then basically killed them off." Athena said clearly shocked. The trio of Major Gods looked sheepishly at them until one of them decided to respond eventually "No… Yes we basically did just that. You all know about the coming war against our father right? So we decided who's the half-blood that can do that when the only Half-Blood that could have done that was Harry's Brother/Cousin Hercules. So we decided to create him and at least give us a bit of an advantage." Poseidon explained. The other Gods looked at each other as if talking silently but coming up with a conclusion "So you want us to transfer some of our powers to him so we can tip the tables against your father?" Athena asked "Yes, basically." Zeus said "Fine, but only in one condition. You will get Harry and show him to us, I mean we got to know who we are giving some of our powers right?" The other gods nodded at them and they sighed Zeus sent Hades to get Harry. When he came back and showed the other Gods all the Goddesses and even some of the Gods said 'Awww.. He's so cute!" All the other Gods agreed to give some of their Powers for free but Ares and Athena the most stubborn Gods would test Harry first.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **A Month Later: Harry's Spar with Ares**

"So you think you are strong enough to fight me kid? That isn't a good plan kiddo I'm the God of War for a reason." Ares said thinking that the Kid needs more time to train. Key word 'THINK' They soon started to spar and only minutes later a tired and slightly bloody God of War arrived at the Replenishing station where Gods 'fix' themselves and in some cases drink Wine with Dionysus who took great pleasure in watching the Gods come there and fix their Godly bodies up with some of that Good old Nectar of the Gods, Anyway Ares decided well if you can already beat me with only just the Trio's powers I guess you can handle mine before transferring some of his powers to Harry "Thanks! The Happy shout of the 6 Year old God that was inevitably going to be the King of Gods after the War

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **A Week later: Athena's Strategy Quiz**

After a week of Antagonizing, torturous studying of all Athena's previous battle strategies the time for the Quiz has finally come. "If the enemy forces are pushing from all sides what strategy is most effective?" Athena asked "Number 189 the one used in the 1st Battle of the War" After several more questions Athena eventually gave up and transferred some of her wisdom and strategy making skills to Harry.

 **A/N: End of the longest Chapter I have made I hope you guys will take this an apology for my long vacation. Please give me more ideas… See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Magical Son of Three**

 **A/N: Thank you guys for the continuous support and remember if you want something PM or leave a review then I may just use it OR put a vote!**

 **Current Planned Pairings**

 **HP/TG/FD/OC**

 **Now on to the Story!**

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Mount Olympus: Approximately 10 years later…**

"Son words cannot describe how Harry we are to tell you that your training has finally finished and I believe it is time for you to join your peers at Camp-Half Blood for I sense that something will happen and it will be inevitable that they will need you, as for a title and name you will be taking upon the title of 'God of Olympus' because of you getting all the powers from the Greek Gods and Goddesses and from the Roman counter parts and mastering all of them. You will be staying at the Lotus Casino for an Hour in there. You will meet some of your erm… Siblings there." Zeus said with Poseidon nodding while smiling.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Lotus Casino**

"Hmm… So this is the place I will be staying for… 54 more minutes" Harry said after checking his watch, 'Well I've got nothing better to do, I'm going to find my supposed siblings.' He thought before wandering around and meeting a man that gave him what was supposed to be a Platinum Card for the Casino. Minutes went by and he finally found his siblings going with a man wearing a suit he stopped him from his tracks what he heard the man say is what surprised him most of all "Harry? What are you doing here" the man said

Harry snarled and said "Let go of my siblings… Now!" The man looked as if he wanted to say something but before he could Harry had already sent a compressed ball of Electricity and a Mini-Tidal wave shocking him and temporarily stuns him. "Who are you?" The trembling figure of a boy in front a girl that he assumed was his sister. "Well considering you've never aged in here I am your brother/cousin" After several more minutes explaining their time in there was up and he decided that he will bring the two to where he was going also.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Camp Half-Blood was anything but calm there were people fighting all over the place before Chiron cleared his throat and ordered all the people to stay quiet "I believe we have a visitor?" looking at him "Yes, my fathers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades has ordered me to stay here in order to protect you." There were murmurs from the crowd at that statement one thing was to say that he was the son of a God from the Big Three but from all of them? Chiron looked like he was going to say something he was interrupted by a Camper "Claiming to be my brother eh? Well let's test that shall we before a sword flew through the air which Harry caught as if it was going in slow motion flawlessly "And who might you be?" Harry asked clearly not one bit phased "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." The newly introduced person said.

 **A/N: Hah! See that little Cliffy? Don't worry the next chapter will be tomorrow and if you want a sneak peak you will have to be fast in reviewing on this chapter so I can Edit one in here. That's all for now!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Magical Son of Three**

 **A/N: Thanks Guys, I Noticed there are new reviewers from the other chapter and I love reading your reviews It just gets me so pumped up. Well what am I waiting for let's start the chapter! WARNING: Might Have a bit of Incest sorry bout that.**

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Mount Olympus** : **Previously**

"Claiming my brother eh? Well let's test that shall we" before a sword flew through the air which Harry caught as it was going in slow motion flawlessly "And who might you be?" Harry asked clearly not if one bit phased "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." The newly introduced person said.

 **Now…**

"And I am Harry Potter, God of Olympus" he said as Thalia continued to glare at him "Well why don't we test your powers shall we?" she said sarcastically with a snarl

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Battlegrounds…**

"The rules of this battle are simple once the other person forfeits the battle ends and no killing." Chiron stated "The Battle starts in 3, 2, 1 GO!" Thalia ran to the other side immediately wanting to humiliate the supposed God and show everyone that he's a fake while Harry only stared floating in mid-air bored until Thalia got there and attempted to hit him with her shield. Harry responded by catching the shield with his thumb then spinning it like it was some Frisbee before letting it go to hit Thalia twice the speed, unfortunately Thalia did not react fast enough and got hit ultimately making her pass out by the damage. "The Winner of this battle is Harry, God of Olympus and ultimately my neice and superior." Chiron stated before smirking at Harry because of his slight almost unnoticeable blush from the praise

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Medical Building…**

Approximately thirty minutes after the battle a flabbergasted girl woke up and got off her bed wanting to meet her supposed brother/cousin that beat her easily without breaking a sweat.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Campfire…**

Near the Campfire a relaxed God and a Centaur was talking about what they planned to do in the future before a greatly humbled girl was nearing before stopping about 3 feet away from him then said "I am sorry Lord Harry for disrespecting you" Harry said "It's fine as long as you don't do it again" and thought 'Wow, she is really cut… Don't you dare Think like that Potter!." He mentally scolded himself.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Meanwhile in Hogwarts**

"Have you finally found Potter?" a twinkly eyed old man asked his what he thought of servants "No, Professor why do you even need to find him?" Ronald Weasley said "Its for the greater good."

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Unknown Place**

"Its time to attack Hogwarts, Wormtail gather my army." A Snake Like Person said "Ye yes Master it shall be done" as the man scrambled to get his wand."

 **A/N: Thanks guys Sorry its so short I planned this to be the chapter where Harry meets Thalia so maybe I might just post another one later cause you guys aren't giving me ideas ya know? Well remember to keep giving me motivation so I can continue this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Magical Son of Three**

 **A/N: Hey readers I know this chapter is relatively late compared to my last chapters and I apologize. Anyway this chapter is all about Fleur (Daughter of Aphrodite) So this may be a little short then after the harem is complete it's all about their adventures and some secret stuff I'm planning.**

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Camp-Half Blood**

Harry was just wandering around the camp and just relaxing in general, but as he passed the cabins he stopped feeling as if something was pulling him. Unable to fight his conflicting sides he turned around and saw one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen and he was a God, anyway he was unable to react but his body was already moving towards the cabin. And saw the most beautiful eyes that has the color of a Diamond and a hair that could be said to be made out of pure silver, gathering all of his courage he asked her name. "It iz Fleur Delacour" a heavenly and heavily accented voice said and followed with "and vhat iz yours monsieur?" asked Fleur. Harry tensed up and said "Harry, God of Olympus but you can call me just Harry." Spoken in fluent French. Fleur gasped "You know how to speak French?" Harry just smiled as if it was obvious together they strolled the Island as if there was no tomorrow and ended with "Thank you Harry for this wonderful afternoon" then proceeded to kiss Harry on the cheek making him blush "Good night Fleur." Needless to say Harry was not waking up easily tomorrow  
 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Dining Area: Breakfast**

When Harry reached his table he immediately saw two goddess-like women Fleur and Thalia, honestly he knew that he shouldn't be thinking about Thalia like that but he could not help but noticing those seductive Curves she had as for Fleur she just had an aura of beauty that somehow inspires lust for her. When they saw him staring Thalia and Fleur smiled and waved respectively, Fleur asked Chiron if she could sit with Harry and because of her persistent personality was eventually allowed when she reached his table they chatted and Fleur not so discreetly slid his arm into the center of her bossom cradling it as Thalia can only glare at her because of jealousy but when she had the courage to ask Chiron it was already time for the offerings to be burnt and sent to the Gods, All of the campers heard Harry say "Thanks guys, those are some good offerings I will bless you all." And all of them felt a sudden wave of strength enter them empowering them.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Hogwarts: Voldemort's attack**

"Minerva!" shouted the old headmaster "Has our wards been fortified and the armor been set into defence mode yet?" And the one named Minerva nodded her head "We are so far ready for their attacks as far as I'm concerned and it helps that Moody is also guarding the entrance" Before feeling a Mini-Earthquake signaling that their wards have fallen "Of course I may be wrong." Took back Minerva. For the past hour they have heard nothing but screams and explosions before the doors of the Great Hall busted open reavealing Voldemort "Tom." Half-said Half-Gasped the Headmaster "Dumbledore, where is the boy."

 **A/N: That's all for now. How can the Hogwarts Forces protect themselves from the Death Eaters and most importantly the Dark Lord? Find out next time and as you know next time means tommorow XD. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Magical Son of Three**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter or Percy Jackson are sadly not mine… Yet.**

 **A/N: Sup I like that there are actually some people that review every time I post and I like that. Just because of that I'm making this a half-thousand Word Chapter!**

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Harry's stay at Camp Half-Blood has been good but unfortunately as a wise man once said 'All good things end' "You're Leaving!?" The angry shout of an enraged Veela echoed around the whole island. "Can you please let me explain?" Harry said calmly, Fleur and Thalia nodded "I have a meeting to attend to like every other summit, as in it's not Permanent per say but it will take a long time. The two hugged him for all he was worth and cried on his shoulder "You don't need to cry I'll be back" Together they spent Harry's last few hours together before it was time for him to leave Harry said his goodbyes but before he teleported to Mount Olympus for the meeting he was stopped by Fleur saying "Harry wait!" Fleur approached him "I just want to give you something before you leave.." Before she kissed him and Harry responded by deepening the kiss the kiss lasted for a few seconds before they parted and said goodbye.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Mount Olympus**

"Ahh… Son you have finally returned and just on time for the meeting however as one of your fathers I must ask why are you late on your own standards in the last meetings as you were always early." Zeus greeted with a forced smile. "Never mind that… So when is the meeting going to start?" Harry asked trying hard to not blush but failed horribly which ended with him earning a chuckle from his fathers "So when are you going to go where I work?" Hades asked, Poseidon interjected "Yeah you've been to Zeus' place for far too long it's time for our turn don't you think?" Harry sighed and figured it would be a long day.

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **At The Meeting**

"I call this meeting, Open. This meeting's topic is about a spy hidden among the campers, that was proven true because of a tree spirit seeing someone go in the Labrynith, and meeting with a few monsters fortunately she was not harmed." Zeus stated and continued "I have my suspicions on who that might be but until those are proven to be true I will not act upon my opinions so I propose one of us is sent to not only accompany one of our Gods there but to also find and incapacitate the spy." Athena noticed that he wasn't saying the complete thing "And who might this God that we will send be?" Athena asked "Why our future king of course." Zeus said. Everyone looked at Harry expectantly "What?" he asked "Harry, did you forget the talk we had last summit?" Poseidon asked, Harry nodded "Yeah I did, soo.. what was that again?" he asked "You are the future king of Gods" Poseidon reminded Harry "Oh… Right, That talk."

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **After 2 Weeks of Pure Discussing**

Fortunately as Gods they do not need much sleep, but the meeting ended smoothly with the decision of Harry staying at Camp Half-Blood until further notice. Harry arrived at Camp Half-Blood only to be knocked off his feet and to be kissed by Fleur that turned into a full-blown snog complete with tongues battling and with a Jealous Thalia on tow.

 **A/N: End Chapter, Hope you guys enjoyed tell me if you want me to elongate the chapters a bit more.**


	9. Not A Chapter

**_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **Hi Guys this is not a Chapter this is a notice, If anyone wants to rewrite this from the start or otherwise just PM me or leave a Review on what you are gonna call it.**

 **_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

 **I hope you Guys enjoyed my cut on the story so if you want to continue this… Well be my guest.**


	10. Note

This story has now been rewrited into

 **THE SON OF OLYMPUS**


End file.
